Memories
by Koenma
Summary: A Gyoro and Ururun fic. About their past.


Memories of Ones Existance  
by Mochi  
  
Excalmier  
I don't own the characters in this fanfic. All Charactrers belong to enix and the author who I don't remember. And if you have something to say, then you can e-mail me at mochi@tenmei.net. Comments are welcomed. I didn't do a proof-read so there XD  
  
Three hundred years ago, the world of Expell was a place where people lived in peace. Monsters we're playing their respective roles and the expellians also did played their own roles. Back in Salvia, there was an area where two dragons dwelled. By themselves and defending themselves from anyone who dare come near them. The two dragons were there for ages and the reason for them being there was a punishment for being as foolish as to play with expellians.  
  
"Our existance is obsolete isn't it Gyoro?" Two large spheres pierced through the back-side of Gyoro.  
  
"Hn. I don't care. I must find someone that we can bind with." The large red dragon slithes to the side of the   
cave.  
  
"But that isn't right. We we're sent down here as a punishment for doing what we did." Ururuns eyes were closed in frustration.  
  
"Do I care?! I don't care what that Xine says! We'll get the best of that stupid flying bird! I'll make sure to see that. I've been cooped up in this cave and the only company I have is you." Angry eyes set on the wall of the cave as if to blow it away to break free of everything.  
  
"Why do you do this Gyoro? Is it because you haven't had a companion for a long time isn't it?"  
  
"It may be. It should be the same with you also. We were born together and we were abandoned, but we were found and raised by Xine. Then we left his side to see the world around us and we met with expellians. So don't you miss those days where we were all happy playing with those children? They took care of us after our depart with Xine and they gave us what we never go before." Gyoro's eyes were distant as if thinking of the past when he and Ururun were playing with those children.  
  
"Yes, but we-" Ururun was cut off by Gyoro's grunt. "Well thank you for that inturruption." Ururun said sarcastically.  
  
"Hmph. You know you want to see people again. You're just too afraid to admit that. Pathetic."  
  
"What do you mean by that? At least I keep the cool head in here. Don't push it Gyoro." Ururun spoke with a hint of anger. "I don't want to go back to those times. They may have been fun, but if we did we would be dead dragons. People and dragons-"  
  
"Can be coorperative. You think too too much you know that Ururun. The next person that comes in here to fight us will be the person who we will merge with. You got that? And no will not be accepted." Gyoro turns to face Ururun and gives him a glare.  
  
Ururun gives of sigh of defeat and nods slowy moving to the right side of Gyoro. Suddenly they hear footsteps beyond. Awaiting the slayer, both dragons made preperations for the merging.  
  
"I never thought that this day would come. I remember those days when we played with the children in the field." Ururun closed his eyes and thought of those memories. Allowing them to flood his mind.  
  
"We'll get ready because we're going to have a hard time to hold this person down. He seems to be skilled by the looks of his face." Gyoro and Ururun look at the young warrior.  
  
The warrior seemed to be around the age of 20 with a pari of daggers in his hands. Preparing for a fight with the dragons. Wearing a black coat covering his robe with blue trimmings. Brown hair flowing with the slight breeze caused in the tunnels.  
  
"Are you ready to be defeated you two?!" The young man announced. "My name is Ashton Anchors. And I will be the one who will send to you where you two belong!"  
  
The two dragons switch glances at each other and then at Ashton. Both then nod and prepare to fight against the young man.  
  
"We'll attack him from both sides. Ururun, take the other side will you?" Gyoro moves to the right of Ashton.  
  
Both dargons are silent for a mintue and then they Gyoro takes the initiative. Moving foward, he tries to ram Ashton, but Ashton jumps to the side enough for Ururun to try to cast some ice spell. Ashton makes a quick dodge and darts to the right and jumps in the air slashing down in Gyoro's nose and jumping back. The red dragon grunts and resumes attacking breathing fire at Ashton. Causing Ashton to jump back.  
  
"Damn. Now this seems to be quite a challenge!" Ashton gasps out trying to regain his regular breathing pattern after all of the running and jumping.  
  
The action starts off again causing Ashton to stop short of his breathing period. Dodging another breath of ice and fire, three people suddenly appear behind him cheering him on. After a few more attacks here and there, the cheering became unbearable to Ashton.  
  
Turning around, "Would you three stop it!!! I'm fighting here!!!" Ashton screams loudly at the three.  
  
The three apologize and the two dragons smile taking the opportunity to merge with the young man. Suddenly both dragons slithe up behind Ashton and a blinding light englufs everyone. Two spirits emerge from the two dragons and they enter Ashton, then two forms were on his back. Memories were the flooding Ashton's mind as his eyes went wide with horror...  
  
~~~~~~  
Ashton was standing in mid air looking at everything and only seeing white. Suddenly he starts to see pecks of green grass and red flowers flowing through the field like water would. There beyond the red sea of flowers were two young children playing in the field with two other familliar looking beings. They were the two dragons that he was fighting with! They seem to be smaller than before and they seemed... happy. Running through the field of blood red flowers and playing with the children. Suddenly a gust of wind came out of no where blowing the petals of the roses off. A large bird like form landed before the two dragons and children. It seemed to be saying something, but Ashton couldn't make it out. And then the bird too flight and took the two dragons with it holding them by the bird's large talons. The two children seemed to be screaming and crying seeng them being taken from them.  
  
Another flash is then blinding Ashton's eyes. Then the light faded to show the two little dragons being dropped off of a small mountain that seemed to be Salvia's mines. The two dragons were trying to run from the large fierce bird, but the bird kept them put with it's talons. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the two dragons and they were being absorbed into the ground.  
  
"What are they?!?!" Ashton finally was able to talk, but by then everything faded on him and he fell from the sky... plumetting into the depths of unknown memories.  
  
Two spiritual forms then appear before the the falling Ashton surrounding him in a their light and keeping him afloat. It seemed warm to Ashton, full of companionship and... love.  
  
"You have nothing to fear. We won't do anything. All these things you have seen here is just our memories." The purple spiritual light spoke.  
  
"All of this will be forgotten when you awake. This was just a requirement in order for us to merge." The red light was speaking next.  
  
"What? Merge? What-" Ashton was cut short and he was engulfed in the blinding light again.  
~~~~~~  
  
Back at the cave, the three were shaking their heads trying to get rid of that annoying white spot in their vision. Trying to find the other man, they see him with something strange...  
  
Ashton is suddenly aware with the surroundings about him and he looks around for the two dragons he was fighting with. With a triumphant smile he turns to face the three.  
  
"That was quick! I can't believe I beat them! This is great!" Ashton looks around seeing no sigh of the dragons for the second time and smiling with satisfaction.  
  
"Um.." The young man with the yellow hair was trying to say something.  
  
"What?" A confused Ashton was asking.  
  
"Y-you're back..." The woman with the purple hair spoke after.  
  
Ashton then tries to look back and sees the exact two dragons he fought with stuck to his back. With panic he tries to calm down...  
  
"OH MY GAWD!" Ashton screams as he tries to take off after the three who had run after he saw the dragons.  
  
A new life would begin for them again as they learn new things from their new companion Ashton. It wouldn't be so bad would it? -End. 


End file.
